


Totally

by pyakpyaknation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best boys norenmin, Boom Dreamies, Boom Jeno, M/M, Violence, Written on impulse haha, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation
Summary: tw // violence, mentions of torture, bloodJust agents Na, Lee, and Huang on a personal mission.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: When you write upon a star





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired after watching kritter klub rescuing dogs from a dog farm and my absolute disgust towards negligent and abusive people towards animals.
> 
> slightly beta’d

A punch flies straight at his jaw, sending the man teetering back, who doesn’t do anything to stop it from coming. Before he gets the chance to fall onto the cold concrete, a strong arm yanks him up and sends another punch to his now disfigured jaw. And the punches don’t stop coming as the man heaves from the drain in energy and the attacker refuses to relent.

No matter how many punches and shoves, his muscles refuse to strain under the pain deep in his heart.

“WHY!? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?! WHERE?!” he screams in frustration and all the emotions he’s been keeping cool burst like a volcano during eruption. They’re not far from empty questions but he refuses the admittance.

The man’s bloody smile and broken teeth and battered face makes him pick him up by the collar and throw him to the ground again.

“WHERE!? WHERE IS BONGSIK, SEOL, AND NA AND THE OTHERS?!” he continues, marching his way over to the culprit who does nothing but lie there with dazed eyes and that same evil smirk.

He feels the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he raises his fist to give the man more hell but a pair of familiar arms wrap around him and pull him away. It’s then that he realizes that the tears have shed long ago and his clenched teeth prevents him from sobbing out loud.

The beaten man just cackles as Jaemin soothes and cradles him in his arms after his immediate collapse from the simple touch. He tries not to let his vision blur and he’s so glad to have Jaemin there to hold him steady.

“Jeno! Jaemin!” Renjun’s voice enters his senses and his staggered breathing tells him that the both of them had just finished clearing out the corridors.

Jaemin looks up from where he is to wipe at Jeno’s tears as Jeno finally lets out a strangled yell.

“Damn you!!”

Renjun’s face is stoic as ever and turns to look at their target. He can see a few teeth scattered all over the bare room, holding nothing but boxes and disused metal cabinets and furniture all in disrepair. Renjun tightens his hold on his gun and grimaces.

“Why… why…” is all he can hear Jeno mumble in distress while Jaemin tenderly held his face and cupped his cheeks, muttering reassuring words. After all, it’s what he was better at.

The man on the floor continues to let out a series of snickers, not yet lifeless from all the obvious pummeling. Renjun huffs through his nose.

“Jaemin,” he deadpans, fingers moving to cock the gun into gear again.

Jaemin nods and understands right away, once again ever so gently patting Jeno’s wrought up expression and then swiftly pulling him up from the ground, hands steadying his sides. Jeno hadn’t yet given up the fight as he lunged at the still hysterical man on the ground with so much vigor that Renjun had to swiftly step in to help Jaemin hold him back.

“Fucking die in hell, you fucking piece of shit! They did nothing!” he hissed with a searing temper that they knew was reserved for certain situations. Like now. His eyes were dangerous as he only struggled a little in the cage of arms.

“Pleasure was all mine. Maybe I’ll get to see-”

In a flash Jeno dashed from within and stood over the man. Jaemin’s eyes flickered between Renjun and Jeno and Renjun only gripped his firearm tighter.

They both expected Jeno to say something menacing but his hand wavered down by his side and he raised his boot up and pressed it against the man’s throat firmly, pressing harder until his hands feebly came up and wrapped around Jeno’s ankle for a last minute show of mercy. His eyes bulged the more pressure Jeno put.

Jaemin and Renjun simply stood there, waiting for Jeno’s next call. It was what they were here for after all.

“Suffer,” was all Jeno gritted before he yanked his foot off and briskly walked away, accepting Jaemin’s arm over his shoulder for support. The man coughed and hacked to the best of his ability with sure to be bruised lungs and sprained ribs. It was nothing new expected from Jeno.

Before leaving, Jaemin looked at Renjun with his stony eyes for a split second and it was a mutual understanding.

Renjun took a deep breath and waited until the clacking of their footsteps faded out and he stepped closer to inspect the writhing body. Disgusting. If not for the command, he would’ve already severed his limbs and took him apart one by one, piece by piece. It wasn’t long before Jaemin returned, the sound of his shoes resonating in the cold and damp space.

“Should we get started?” he said with a lilt as Renjun felt him stop a little behind.

“Is he..?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Renjun confirmed before stepping away and turning halfway to Jaemin, lifting and offering the gun to the latter.

“I get the honors?” Jaemin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Only after I do mine,” Renjun replied simply, opening his jacket which unveiled a mille feuille of knives and other hand held weapons. Daggers, some tools, and even homemade objects.

He could see the man’s eyes totally shut because of how swollen they were from previous hits and he brushed his delicate fingers over the cool array of metal before stopping at the miniature saw that flanked his lower abdomen.

It was the one tool that Jaemin had said would be inconvenient to run with but this mission obviously proved him wrong and Renjun plucked it from its holster.

“Show off,” Jaemin scoffed with arms crossed, toying with the handgun.

“You’ll want to keep your eyes open for this one,” he said loudly in the direction of the man who only responded by trying to fidget with his broken arm.

_This one’s for your love of animals Jeno._

“Now…” he started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i had to explain the reason behind the mission and give a proper ending, so here we goo

They finally got to lay the three cats to rest.

Renjun and Jaemin stood solemnly on the side as Jeno knelt down to place flowers on each of their graves respectively.

_Bongsik, the puma, followed by Seol, the Bengal, and Na, the leopard._

Renjun had offered to cremate their remains and have their ashes incorporated into a piece of jewelry and Jaemin suggested just to use a piece of each of their pelts into something he could wear everyday as a reminder. But, Jeno was silent and with a mere shake of his head, it was understood.

They both then quietly agreed to respect Jeno’s wishes for the three big cats he had spent his precious days with across the world.

In addition to other countless and repulsive animal remains found among them, Jaemin knew how much Jeno bonded and connected with animals. On top of that, it was a relief that they put an end to the dirty business. For now at least until another boss came along. That was another problem for another person.

The mission they had personally taken was not within the bounds of their agency and the risks they encountered as they tracked down the notorious head of a vast network of illegal creature trading was surely one that poked at seedy international sub-markets.

So yes, the national agency they were under would refuse to take responsibility and muddle their reputation. Despite the regular business they did on the contrary.

But, it was well known that between the three of them, they would each do anything to support and help each other if there was anything that they wanted to pursue.

Revenge was often the case but sometimes it was discreet investigations along with in depth interferences in regards to personal “interests.” This was all within reason of course but with their long term experience, the soil on their hands looked as clean as a surgeon’s.

Jeno finally got up and wiped at his mild runny nose. His bleach blond hair was now back to black and the wind tousled it as he stepped away, fitting in between the space between Jaemin and Renjun. They had all dressed slightly for the occasion, a little more formal than their usual wear.

“Let’s go,” Jeno said, blinking at the tombstones once more before turning to leave.

Renjun and Jaemin stepped up to pace with Jeno as they left the private cemetery side by side. The wading spring morning let the sun peak through the tall trees and the grass glisten with the dawn rain.

They were in this together.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a week after their visit when Renjun came by Jaemin’s quarters and knocked not so subtlety.

“Euh? You know you can always come in. It’s not like we’re not da-“

Renjun quickly crossed the room to shush him with his hand and a pout. _Cute._

“Aw, cutie. You know just about everyone knows the three of us-“

“Have you visited Jen?” Renjun cut him off.

His eyebrows were pinched as he settled down on the opposite end of the bed.

“No.. I wanted to give him some space after the X-15 that they sent him on with Xiaojun and Yangyang,” Jaemin said with thought, putting the _Expert’s Handbook for Mechanics_ manual aside.

“Why? Is he alright?” he asked, leaning forward.

Renjun twisted his lips and scooted closer, “I mean he is. But, he’s just been really quiet. Xiao said that Jen seemed quieter than usual. And I know he’s still processing the recent S-37 but…” his voice wavers and Jaemin can already tell that he’s anxious about their boyfriend who rarely even talks about his feelings unlike the two of them.

He eventually moves closer to wrap his arms around the latter and hug him close. “How about we both drop by and stay to take care of him a little. You know he’s different than us when it comes to personal things but if it’ll make you-“

“And him-“

“-and him, feel a bit better, we can always do that. I’m sure he wouldn’t really mind,” Jaemin says, rubbing his back comfortingly and accepting Renjun’s small nuzzle.

“And, I miss my baby kitten Renjunnie~ Come by more often and eat in my room,” he coos with a grin that gets him a stink eye but no fight from his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of further cuddling and recounting of their days of training and upcoming assignments, they both make their way over towards the other hall of agent quarters with hands careful to handle their boyfriend’s comfort food hiding the latest gaming device snuck in by theirs truly, Zhong Chenle. And unofficially borrowed by Huang Renjun (“sneaky little fox-“ “Na Jaemin”).

They weren’t technically allowed to have or bring in other electronic devices like gaming ones as the facility had strict rules on them which often meant that employees would have to resort to training, sports, working, reading, or anything else in their spare time. The only thing they were really allowed were their phones which were monitored routinely.

But, thanks to the resident’s top breacher and smuggler, they all would collectively seek out the younger for new things to play with.

He would’ve honestly thought management would’ve caught on by now but, their trust and his brilliant skills were probably an untold arrangement.

Renjun carefully clutched the handles of the paper bag as they finally arrived at his door, the designated engraving showing no signs of any blemishes, as usual.

_AJ-51415_

“Jenjen ~ Jeno-yah. We brought your favorite- Renjun and me!” Jaemin sang with no shame while rapping his knuckles on the door.

He didn’t have to glance around to thank that no one else was in the vicinity but it still made him shy even though he knew they were recognized as all together.

“Renjun and I,” the voice he missed so much corrected as the door slid open into its sleeve.

He wore a tired expression, his hair down and in his favorite pullover, but there was a small grateful smile. He rested his forearm against the threshold.

“Okaay. But, seriously. We brought seaweed soup and sushi,” Jaemin continued with a wide smile, rocking on his heels.

Renjun held the bag up in affirmation, “and we borrowed Chenle’s new device. Now, let us in before he realizes it’s missing from his not-so-secret hideaway,” he threatened.

Jeno’s eyes momentarily turned to crescents before retreating back into his room, “I was about to nap.”

“Did you even eat today?” Renjun frowned as they entered and the door slid shut behind them. He set the bag down on the table and began unpacking the contents while Jaemin rummaged through his cupboards for utensils.

The rooms were set up like mini studio apartments and usually consisted of a bathroom, bedroom, living area, and mini kitchenette. It reminded him of how decent their living spaces were in comparison to others.

Jeno shrugged before going off to wash his hands and Renjun tsked, “You shouldn’t go to sleep on an empty stomach.”

“Jenjen, sit down and tell us how your X-15 went,” Jaemin ordered gently while Renjun helped distribute the spoons and chopsticks.

Jeno hummed quietly before picking up the pair of wooden utensils and feeding himself first.

Renjun only sent a soft smile his way ready to listen to him intently. Jaemin finally sat down at the 2x2 and did the same, face resting against his hands.

“Well… where do you want me to start: Yangyang forgetting his gun in the heli or Xiaojun accidentally falling on his ass and almost setting off the explosives?”

And in that moment, Jaemin was glad to see Jeno’s smile become bigger.

  
  
  
  


After their little meal and a succession of uneventful stories, the air hung with a less somber tinge.

In between the time that Jaemin would leave for his round of monthly evauls, they diligently set up the console system and squeezed themselves on the tiny sofa. Their yells and protests over temporary ranks and high scores echoed in the chamber and soon someone (Renjun was sure it was Jeno) started a tickle fight that led to Jaemin almost kicking Renjun in the groin. Jaemin's life had flashed before his eyes, he was sure of it.

They all laid on the floor looking up at the plaster ceiling while the soundtrack of _Mario Kart_ droned in the background. Their breaths just starting to calm down after their laughing fits.

Soon, he felt a warm hand envelop his and he clasped back, turning his head to look at Jeno’s serene face. He could spot Jaemin also holding his hand.

The floor was a bit uncomfortable sans the small area rug but he could lie here all day if it meant being with the people he loved.

“Thank you…” Jeno whispered, eyes still concentrated upwards. He then tugged both of them closer and they gladly came close again to hug him.

“We’d do anything for you, you know that right? It doesn’t matter what it is. We love you and want to take care of you,” Renjun said softly, breathing in the subdued scent of mint and fresh linen.

“We’re here for you, and we know it’s been a rough week for you. And we’ll let you take however long you need. But, you can always remember to lean on us whenever for whatever,” Jaemin added with his deep timbre, brushing hair away from Jeno’s eyes.

There was a pause as Jeno took a deep breath and sat up slowly, signaling for both to sit up as well so that he could hold them both again.

“I know. I just.. thought that I needed space to zone out and all. However, I didn’t realize that I ended up missing your presences close to me. You guys bring a lot of comfort to me, too,” he uttered, resting his head against Jaemin’s shoulder.

They stayed like that, in their own comfortable silence until the alarm on Jaemin’s watch went off. Jaemin let out an annoyed grumble and they reluctantly pulled apart. But, Jaemin was relieved to see Jeno smile more.

“Well… guess I should ignore this alarm telling me to get ready for instructor Kim-“

“ _Go,_ ” Jeno chuckled, ruffling his hair. Renjun didn’t hesitate to roll his eyes and reach over to flick his forehead eliciting a yelp.

“Jen’s right. Go before you’re unequivocally put onto the graveyard schedule,” Renjun supplied.

Jaemin’s scowl quickly turned into a smirk, “Why? Afraid you’ll miss me too much?”

“He won’t be the only one,” and this time Jeno was the one to pout.

“Of course! I’m only going because my babies said so, though,” Jaemin cried as he shot up and went to the bathroom to fix his appearance.

Jeno laughed and looked at Renjun with a shake of his head who quietly whined.

They got up as Jaemin exited the bathroom and made his way to the door. When he stepped out, he swiveled around to capture Jeno’s lips in a quick kiss and bent down to do the same with Renjun before smiling widely. They blushed but the way they both reached up to leave their lingering touches meant enough.

“Wish me luck,” he winked, walking backwards slowly.

“Good luck Nana,“ Renjun huffed.

“But you know you don’t need it!” Jeno called after with a wave.

And then, Jaemin was out of their periphery.

“...I should also go. Agent Lee wanted me to help review the new database down by-“

“It’s okay, you too- go,” Jeno said, patting Renjun’s cheek.

“You’ll be-?”

“OK. Thank you. Thank you both again,” he said in one of his soothing tones that made him melt a little more each time.

“Take care then Jeno,” Renjun said and returned the cheek pat.

“And take a shower! You stink!” Renjun scolded lightly, dodging Jeno’s dangerous swipe, and heading the other way with a giggle.

Jeno watched him also disappear down the hall and behind the door of the stairwell, leaning against the doorway.

He took a deep breath and subconsciously grabbed at the small locket around his neck. He opened it and looked down at the faces of his lovers. _Forever grateful,_ he hummed to himself.

As he turned back into his abode, his watch vibrated. He didn’t need to press the screen to know he was needed down in the basement. Again.

Jeno grabbed one of his jackets that was lounging off one of the chairs and sighed. It was a sigh of relief though, unlike the ones he reserved for close-call tasks.

He touched his locket again as he stood before his door and held onto it for a few moments: he was never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> *X-15 = mission  
> *S-37 = secret mission
> 
> just personal codes I came up with and p.s. Jeno's door number corresponds to the numbers that correlate to each letter in the alphabet.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, pls leave kudos and comments for feedback ~!


End file.
